Ghost Hunt Vol 13
by Mai Taniyamaa
Summary: Rewrote the story! Again! Sorry! the old name- Ghost Hunt Season 2
1. Goodbye (I)

_**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me. All the rights are with Ono Fuyumi.**_

_**Note: This is about the current story that I'm writing. Apparently, I've told all of the readers that I have joined a new course… that is, I'm doing my B.A. in German. I also have English classes along with German. Well my English Professor is a linguist and when I told him that I write stories he asked me for them, to read. So I gave him my stories to read and he said that they were bad. He said that what I write does not at all feel like he's reading the main story of Ghost Hunt (I gave him the translated Novel of Ghost Hunt to read, well how much ever of it is translated). So I'm writing my story again, but in a very different way. I'm going to add some actual facts from Ghost Hunt as well. So please be aware that there are going to be spoilers. If you know the details, you can skip through the spoiler part. Thank you**_

* * *

**Goodbye - I**

* * *

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep._

The alarm rang. A hand shot out from under the covers to snooze the noisy alarm, only to come in contact with a hard wood cabinet. A head with short brown hair shot out of the covers. Its eyes groggily moved over the room to search for the owner of the annoying beeping. Finally finding the clock, that was still beeping, she looked at the time. The short needle pointing at seven and the long one at five, made her eyes go wide. Screaming that she was late, she shot out of the bed only to fall down on the floor face first, the result of the blanket getting tangled in her feet. She got up again and instantly dashed to the bathroom only to come out ten minutes later with disheveled hair and an equally disheveled uniform. She spent another two minutes straightening her uniform and then dashed into the kitchen to toast bread for her. As soon as the bread was done she held it in her mouth and dashed out of the house, of course not without taking her bag with her.

She entered the school grounds, apologizing for being late to discipline committee, she ran to her classroom. The class had already started. The teacher was very angry at her for being late. After giving her a scolding, he told her to go back to her seat. The class began, but her mind was somewhere very far away, to a certain day and an incident that had taken place a week ago. She couldn't help but replay what happened that day in her mind.

* * *

*** BE CAREFUL! SPOILER AHEAD!***

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Mai opened her eyes and found herself standing in a dark void. '_Where is this? Am I dreaming?_' she thought. She turned around to find Naru standing by a tree, his hair moving slightly with the wind. As usual, he had his serene smile plastered on his face. Dream Naru. Mai realized that she was dreaming. And then she suddenly found herself standing back to back with Dream Naru. '_Naru? Eh? Wh-wh-why? We aren't even investigating anything! Why am I dreaming about Naru?!' _She blushed as she thought to herself._

"_Hey Naru? What happened? Did something else-" her sentence was left incomplete as Naru disappeared. Mai panicked._

"_Wha-what?! What's going on?! Hey! Naru?!" she called out to him but got no reply._

_Heehee…_

_Heeheeheehee…_

_A laugh? Who was laughing?_

_HIT!_

_Mai woke up with a jolt. She found herself on the floor with her cushion and her futon. Monk was standing over her with her blanket in his hand. He wished her "Good morning". Behind him, Ayako, Masako, and Yasuhara were snickering. She blushed, knowing that they had seen her sleep. Mai noticed that it was already past lunch time. She blushed even harder. _

"_You are exploding!" Ayako commented. Mai then recalled all the recent events._

_Three days ago, Naru had "found out" that his older brother—technically, his brother's body, was at the bottom of a damned lake in the village they were staying. While they waited for the divers to look for his brother's body, they were asked to investigate the reported ghost activity in a closed school building, by the village head. Somehow they had managed to solve the problem and then return to the inn. Before everyone realized it, that day had changed from 'yesterday' to 'today'. _

"_So how did we solve the problem?" Mai asked._

"_We made the Assistant Official take the responsibility. We said that he found the dead body, and we told them to deal with it however they wished to." Monk explained. "Then there's also Naru's older brother."_

"_Oh yeah! How's the search going?" Mai asked._

"_It's currently ongoing. Yesterday it had to stop because of the rain."_

"_I see." _

'I wonder why Naru was in my dream…" _Mai thought._

"_Well anyways, I'm glad that everything ended up fine this time too. This way, Mai can also get out of this world. You won't have to do anything scary anymore, Mai." Ayako sighed as she drank juice from her glass. _

'_As soon as we return, I'm closing down the office.' Naru's words sounded themselves in Mai's mind._

"_Ah. That… will be great… But then I'll have to look for another job." Mai said. _

"_I can hire you as my assistant. Though the pay won't be as good as working at Shibuya Psychic Research." Ayako said. _

"_No, well we were special. When the office closes, I'll have a lot of free time." Mai said._

"_By the way Mai, what did you use to do before?" Monk asked._

"_Nothing in particular. Just lived my life-" '_Wait! How did I use to spend my days after school when I didn't work at SPR?'

"_Mai-san." John called._

"_Ah. Yes?"_

"_If you have some free time, do you want to come to Sunday school?"_

"_Eh? But I've never read bible or anything."_

"_It's ok. It's only for fun. But I'm always watching the children, they are really funny." John said. Takigawa giggled._

"_What?" Mai asked._

"_No. I was just imagining… FATHER JOHN." Everyone imagined him playing with kids and a kid a asking "Where is Sensei?" _

"_Sorry John! But it suits you!" they said while laughing. _

"_Yes you can come too Takigawa-san." John smiled._

"_Sunday school. That sounds good. It's nostalgic." _

"_Nostalgic?" Mai asked._

"_Yeah I used to go to Sunday school."_

"_But wasn't your house a temple?" Yasuhara asked._

"_So what? If we went to Sunday school, we could listen to biblical stories, watch a play, and also eat free snacks."_

_Everyone laughed.  
"So that was your intention!"_

"_You are really a lost cause!"_

"_What?!" Takigawa retorted._

'We'll separate when we go back to Tokyo, and then we won't be able to laugh together anymore? I understand what Monk means when he says that _there is no human relationship that doesn't end. _But… is this really the end?' _Mai thought._

"_What's wrong Jou-chan? You went quiet all of a sudden." Monk asked. Mai opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She stood up and went to her bag. After searching for a while she took out a pen and a notebook.  
"Please give me your address!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I don't want to separate from everyone like this! Even without the office and the work, I want to meet with everyone! I want to sometimes meet with you guys to chat like this, and even if we don't meet, I want to call just to ask how you are doing! So, if you don't mind, I would like to get everyone's addresses!" Mai bowed down, her eyes shut tight, afraid of rejection._

"_I don't mind." Was Takigawa's reply._

"_Really?!"_

"_Ye-yeah." Monk stuttered, surprised. "I was wondering what you were going to ask with such a serious expression. Right Shonen?" _

"_Yeah. I know." Yasuhara answered. Masako and John smiled._

"_Tell us yours too, okay?" Ayako said._

"_Yes!" _

_After exchanging addresses, everyone sat down to talk._

"_Do you think…? Naru and Lin-san will tell me their addresses if I ask them?"_

"_H-hmm… Don't ask me." Takigawa said._

"_Ah." Yasuhara said looking out of the window. Getting up he opened the door._

"_Shibuya-san! Are you busy? I would like to ask a couple of questions. Do you have the time right now?" Yasuhara asked Naru. Naru and Lin glanced at each other._

"…_Right now?" asked Naru._

"_It's better if it's now."_

"_I'll listen."_

"_Then please come inside."_

"_Can't we do it here?"_

"_I am sorry, but the questions are quite personal, and I would like to ask Lin-san as well, so please."_

"_What is Yasu doing?" Mai asked._

"_Who knows? Let's watch." Monk said_

"_Eh?"_

"_So here is the thing…" Yasuhara began as Mai listened intently. "__**Which tea do you prefer? Darjeeling or Earl Gray?"**_

"_I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?"_

"_**Which one?**__**Would you like it hot or would you like it cold? How strong would you like it to be? Would you like it with milk or lemon? Cambridge tea or Tai? Would you like to add apples? Would you like cookies or butter cake? Both? **__So it's complicated right?"_

_The other occupants of the room looked from left to right between Naru and Yasu. _

"_I'm fine with anything." Naru answered._

_Mai and Monk clapped._

"_Amazing Shonen! You're a perfect flirter!"_

"_You are!" Mai cheered._

_They gave tea to Naru and Lin-san. _

"_So, Shibuya-san, what are you going to do… after you close the office?" Yasu asked._

"_Does it have anything to do with you, Yasuhara-san?" _

"_Yeah, it does. Jeez aren't we friends?"_

"_If you are going to joke like always, then you chose the wrong person. Did you call me in here to talk about such an insignificant matter?"_

"_It isn't insignificant. We were just wondering what our beloved Shibuya-san and Lin-san will do from now on."_

"_You do not have to worry about it."_

"_Of course I'll worry about those I care about."_

"_Then you do not have to care about me."_

"_It is my own freewill to like whoever I want."_

"_It is also my freewill to do whatever I want, right?" Naru said coldly._

"_That! You don't have to say it like that, right? Everybody is really worried!" Mai cried._

"_There's also the worlds 'Onlooker's Spirit'." Naru retorted. Mai snapped._

"_Onlooker's Spirit?! Isn't it stupid? Why can't you be grateful and accept it?! Why do you think everyone is here? Because you got sick and were hospitalised. And we were worried right? You're stupid for not accepting other people's goodwill!"_

"_I never asked for it."_

"_Of course it's a one-sided goodwill! But… you also need to be respectful and treat other people better when they are kind to you! You might want to sway farewell as soon as we're done with this. At least, be a little more sincere in the end!" '_Ah… I'm so stupid too. I don't want to say it like this.' _Mai thought. She was panting. Her outburst had deprived her of the much needed air. _

"_What in the world made you so mad?" Naru asked calmly._

"_EVERYTHING! The reasons why you are closing the office. I just don't like the fact that… you're ending everything without a good reason!" Mai cried._

"_Got it. Got it. So calm down a little. Naru also has his own reasons." Monk held her back as she ranted._

"_But!"_

"_You don't want it to end without an explanation right? So if he explains, are you going to accept it?" Monk asked Mai._

"_Eh?"_

"_So, are you willing to explain Naru?"_

"_I don't think it is necessary."_

"_You are so intolerant!" Monk sighed exasperatedly. "Then—I want to ask some questions. Will you answer them?"_

"_It's a waste of time." Naru turned to go._

"_Sometimes it's important to waste time." Yasuhara intervened, leaning on the door._

"_Yasuhara-san, please move."_

"_Why, that might not be possible. I've come to fancy this door."_

"_I can get through by force."_

"_Hmm… It'll be bad if your wounds reopen. But if I call the ambulance… and say that Lin-san attacked us, even police will come. But all the things that Shibuya-san has been trying to hide might be revealed as well… so? How about it? Can you cooperate with us?" Yasuhara suggested. There was a brief silence._

"_Five minutes." Naru said._

"_Don't be stingy. I want thirty minutes." Monk said._

"_Fifteen minutes."_

_Monk sighed,  
"Okay. Fifteen minutes."_

* * *

**Hehe... sorry.. cliff hanger :P Please read n review!**


	2. Goodbye (II)

_**Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt doesn't belong to me. All the rights are with Ono Fuyumi.**_

_**Note: This is about the current story that I'm writing. Apparently, I've told all of the readers that I have joined a new course… that is, I'm doing my B.A. in German. I also have English classes along with German. Well my English Professor is a linguist and when I told him that I write stories he asked me for them, to read. So I gave him my stories to read and he said that they were bad. He said that what I write does not at all feel like he's reading the main story of Ghost Hunt (I gave him the translated Novel of Ghost Hunt to read, well how much ever of it is translated). So I'm writing my story again, but in a very different way. I'm going to add some actual facts from Ghost Hunt as well. So please be aware that there are going to be spoilers. If you know the details, you can skip through the spoiler part. Thank you**_

* * *

_**Previously—**_

"_Yasuhara-san, please move."_

"_Why, that might not be possible. I've come to fancy this door."_

"_I can get through by force."_

"_Hmm… It'll be bad if your wounds reopen. But if I call the ambulance… and say that Lin-san attacked us, even police will come. But all the things that Shibuya-san has been trying to hide might be revealed as well… so? How about it? Can you cooperate with us?" Yasuhara suggested. There was a brief silence._

"_Five minutes." Naru said._

"_Don't be stingy. I want thirty minutes." Monk said._

"_Fifteen minutes."_

_Monk sighed,  
"Okay. Fifteen minutes."_

* * *

_**Now—**_

_**(In flashback)**_

* * *

"_Oh wait! I don't know what's going on! I don't really get it!" Ayako said._

"_But you are about to explain all of the things that you are hiding, right? Then I won't go easy on you." Monk said, ignoring Ayako._

'Hmm? Maybe these three are planning something…?'_ Mai thought._

"_So. The first thing I want to ask… is about the name." Takigawa started._

"_Name?" Mai asked, confused._

"_Don't you think that it's weird that… the name of the director of an office at Shibuya is named Shibuya?"__** (A/N: Shibuya is a place in Tokyo. It is pretty famous. But Shibuya is also used as the last name in Japan.)**_

"_It is not a coincidence?" Ayako asked._

"_Well there are three possibilities." Takigawa answered.  
"ONE: A mere coincidence.  
TWO: He made the office in Shibuya purposely.  
THREE: It's an ALIAS."_

"_ALIAS?!" _

"_If it was me or Shonen, it would have been quite possible. But for Naru, it wasn't. Then the most probable reason is a coincidence. But there is also ANOTHER thing that bothers me."_

"_WH-what is it?" Mai asked._

"_Do you remember, Mai? What Naru had said to you? When we all first met?" Monk asked. Mai thought for a moment._

'"_Mai's senpai…"  
"Ah! You called me without honorific!"  
"You did as well."' Naru's words resounded in Mai's head._

"_I remember, but…" _

"_It was a weird sentence, so I remembered it. Mai called him by his nickname, "Naru the Narcissist", but it didn't mean that you called him without honorific, right?"_

"_Ah-"_

"_And one more thing… why does Lin call him that too? Isn't it weird?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Does Lin look like the type to call his boss 'Naru the Narcissist'? If 'Naru' is a nickname that comes from 'Narcissist', then Lin is definitely the only one who would not call him 'Naru', right?"_

"_Now that you mention it…" Mai started._

"_You might… be right… right?" Ayako completed the sentence._

"_Well, we need to ask them, but I just laid out a theory. Maybe 'Kazuya' is an Alias and 'Naru' is your real name?"_

"_Your real name is… Naru?" Mai and Ayako said, shocked. Masako looked quiet. Naru smirked coldly._

"_Don't imagine too much."_

"_Fufufu. The fun hasn't even started yet." Takigawa too smirked. "If your real name is 'Naru', then it wouldn't be weird even if Lin were to call you that. When I think about it and remember, I realized, I've never seen any proof that 'Shibuya Kazuya' is your real name." _

"_Bu… but, isn't that the same for everyone?" Mai asked._

"_Yeah, But we are in a different situation from Naru."_

"_What do you mean?" Ayako asked. _

"_Wasn't there a time when Naru had to be hospitalized?"_

"_Ah, during the Yuaki High school incident—"_

"_Do you remember that there was no name tag on his door? They write your real name on those name tags, but his was blank. But this time, there was a name tag that said 'Shibuya Kazuya'. Also he refused the visits the first time, but this time he didn't mind even if we visited him every day. And I don't know about the last time, but this time he said that he didn't have healthcare, so he was in a special part of the hospital."_

"_So… that means that the last time he went to the hospital, he forgot and used his real name, and he put a blank name tag on the door?" Mai asked._

"_Probably."_

"_That means that the doctors, and also the nurses knew his real name. So he didn't want us to go and visit him, or else we might have found out. So this time he purposely said that he didn't have healthcare so he could use his alias?" Ayako asked._

"_Those are… just our assumptions. However, I think that 'Shibuya Kazuya' is definitely an alias." Monk said._

"_Ah! Then that's why this time he named himself 'Narumi', which the name's shorter version is 'Naru'!" Mai put her theory up front, excitedly._

"_That's why he said you called him without honorific." Takigawa said._

"_Ah… I see." _

_Takigawa continued.  
"So, I just want to know… if 'Shibuya Kazuya' is an alias or not."_

"_I don't feel the need to answer you."_

"_Oh, I see. So then, let's move on."_

"_Eh? There's something else?" Mai asked._

"_Of course there is." Takigawa smirked. "I also don't think that Naru = 'Shibuya Kazuya' is the only weird thing. His lifestyle is also a mystery. Do you know why he doesn't tell anyone… his address or phone number?" _

"_No, no matter how many times I asked him, he didn't answer me." Mai replied. _

"_How many time…? You are a challenger." Ayako whispered to Mai. Mai blushed._

"_Right?" Takigawa continued. "He obviously wanted to hide where he lives. The question is why?"_

"_Why… because he's trying to hide himself from his fans?" Mai said dumbly._

_Monk sweatdropped. "What's that? There is no meaning to hiding only his home if people know where his office is." He then continued, "Then I had an idea. Maybe if people find out where he lives, then, they'll find out about… what he really wants to hide, right?"_

"_What he really wants to hide?" _

"_**Naru's real identity.**__"_

"_**Iden…**__" Mai was cut short by Monk._

"_He's obviously trying to hide his identity. However, if people find out where he lives, they might find out his identity as well. That's why he hides it. Am I wrong? Naru?"_

"_Aren't you pushing it too much?"_

"_So stubborn!" _

'_Identity…'_

'What is Naru's real identity? Isn't Naru just Naru? I feel like if I find out Naru's real identity… something bad will happen—'

"_Hey Mai," Mai was removed from her train of thought by Monk._

"_W-what?" _

"_If 'Shibuya' is an alias, it would be a problem if people had his address and looked it up and found out his real name. So I understand why he hides it. Then do you know why he hides his phone number?" _

"_Because people can find out where he lives by the area code?" Mai said._

"_Ah! People can look it up in the directory?" Ayako helped._

"_If that's that, all he has to do is not put his number in the directory. Then… what if Naru doesn't have a real phone number? What if he only has a disposable phone?"_

"_You mean a pre-paid phone?" Ayako asked._

"_I can't imagine him living like that…" Mai sweatdropped._

"_Well, that's true, but…" Takigawa continued, "If someone who doesn't know his address calls him up and a family member or a friend picks up, it would be bad."_

"_Because the person who picked up might say something accidentally."_

"_Right. He could probably make sure people around him don't talk about his identity, but apparently he doesn't do that… no he can't do that, so he doesn't give us his number."_

"_Then why doesn't he get a personal line? It's more natural than keeping it a secret. Naru has his own income, so that wouldn't be too hard." Ayako suggested._

"_Maybe his family or landlord doesn't allow it?" Mai put in her suggestion._

"_It's unlikely his family is against it." _

"_Why?"_

"_Hey, Naru is underage remember? Whatever he does, he needs his guardian's approval. But he's responsible for the office. That means that what Naru is doing is not opposed by his family in any way, so they wouldn't mind giving him a personal line, right?"_

"_I see… wait. Then they wouldn't mind helping him keep his identity a secret. Right? So maybe the landlord said no?" Mai asked._

"_That's a possibility but I don't think so. If he can't get a personal line even though his family isn't against it, it means that wherever Naru is living, they put him under a contract. Meaning—he's living somewhere, where he isn't allowed to get a personal line."_

"_Eh? Is there such a place?"_

"_It isn't a house or an apartment. He's staying at a hotel." Monk smirked. Everyone was shocked. "If he lives in a hotel, it would be bad to give out his address, since the front desk would pick it up. It might be hard to explain the situation to the front desk. He could try to get a private line, but it would be a little hard, so it's easier to hide his number."_

"_But why a hotel? He can go to the office from his house—wait, maybe…"_

"_Exactly. __**Naru isn't from Tokyo.**__ He said he was looking for his older brother, right? That's probably why he came to Tokyo and started living in a hotel. He probably didn't think it would take him this long, so he never looked for a proper place to live. __**Am I wrong?"**_

"_I don't feel the need to answer you." _

_Monk sighed. Ayako intervened._

"_Wait a minute; he didn't have to live in a hotel for so long just to stay in Tokyo. He could have looked for his brother from home. Wasn't he looking for his brother all over Japan? That would have been cheaper and easier."_

"_That's true. But what if his home is farther away… than the distance between Tokyo and Hokkaido?" Monk suggested._

"_Huh?" Ayako exclaimed. "What's that? It's not like he is from another country." Realizing what Ayako had said, everyone was shocked._

"_Another country—" Mai repeated._

"_That makes sense more than anything else." Takigawa said. "For example, he doesn't know a lot of expressions and proverbs. He doesn't know a lot of Kanji either. Even in his data and notes there's Yokomoji. I've seen him reading in Japanese but—I've never seen him writing in Japanese."_

"_Now that you mention it, the first time I saw him… he answered in a weird way." – 'What year are you in?' 'I'll be seventeen this year.'_

"_Right?" Takigawa smirked. "If I tie it to the 'He has an alias' theory, everything makes sense. __**HE ISN'T JAPANESE.**__"_

"_Bu—but, wait…" _

"_He might look Japanese and speak Japanese, but he might not be Japanese. Isn't Lin the perfect example? If you think that way, it makes sense to why doesn't he go to school. If he's living in a hotel, he obviously hasn't taken care of the papers to transfer here."_

"_So he's Chinese like Lin-san?" Mai asked._

"_I thought so too at first," Takigawa said, "But I don't think that 'Naru' is a Chinese name, so we have to ask him. Where were you born, Naru?" Naru remained silent._

"_So you are not going to answer huh? Then I'll keep on going. Okay? Next."_

"_Next?! There's more?!" Mai exclaimed._

"_Yeah. Another thing that's very strange is… how he got all of the equipment. How much do you think everything is worth?"_

"_Who knows?"_

"_It's probably a few millions." Mai nearly fell over, getting a comment like 'such a reaction at this point?!' from Ayako._

"_Even if he's rich, all this equipment isn't something a 17 year old kid could afford. Will you answer this question, Naru?"_

"_I can't take away Monk-san's spotlight."_

"_Then… let me say one more thing. __**Is the office really Naru's?**__ Don't you think that it's weird that the owner of the building agreed to rent a room to an underaged kid? Also about Mai."_

"_Me?"_

"_Why doesn't he let Mai, who is a part-timer, pick up the phone, and sort the mail? Isn't that what her job is? Any mail that Mai touches is inspected by Lin first. Correct?" _

"_Yeah." '_I was told not to pick up the phone or touch the mail. But why?' _Mai thought._

"_It seems like he's trying to keep outsiders away from the phone calls and the mails. Because… in the case of the letters, there might be a return address and also the information that he might not want people to find out, so he hides it, right?"_

"_I see! If 'Shibuya Kazuya' is his alias, his real name might be written on the letters." Ayako suggested._

"_Is what we think? But that place is an office, so all the mail comes to 'Shibuya Psychic Research' not to Naru's address."_

"_Then he doesn't have to hide it!" Ayako cried and Mai agreed with her._

"_That's when I imagine a lot of things. What if the person who it's addressed to is different? What if 'Shibuya Psychic Research' is also… a fake name?"_

"_But if the name of the office is different, then the mail wouldn't arrive right?" Mai stuttered._

"_That might be true. There's the name 'Shibuya Psychic Research', but there's also 'SPR' at the same time. One of them must be the real name, right?"_

"_I… don't get it…"_

"_Listen, the office has to be registered. So I'm wondering, which name is the one registered, since the mail doesn't need a correct recipient name… as long as it has the right address. But that doesn't mean that 'Tanaka Psychic Research'… can suddenly have 'Shibuya Psychic Research' sign out front."_

"_Is it really like that?"_

"_It is. But it wouldn't be weird if 'Shibuya Psychic Research' had a SPR sign outside and also vice versa. As long as 'Shibuya Psychic Research' is written on the side, who knows which one is the registered name. No comments about this either, Naru?"_

"_I still don't get it." Mai was confused._

"_What I mean is SPR is not an abbreviation of 'Shibuya Psychic Research' but an actual registered name." _

_Mai exploded with too much confusion. Takigawa and Ayako sweatdropped. _

"_In conclusion, the office's name must be SPR. In addition, there's no meaning to 'Shibuya Psychic Research'. It wouldn't matter what it was as long as it is abbreviated to 'SPR'. He probably named it Shibuya because it's in Shibuya by coincidence. How about it?"_

"_Even if that was true, why would I hide the mail from Mai if it said 'SPR' on it?"_

"_If it said 'SPR'. What if it said something else? 'SPR' is just an abbreviation, but what is the actual name? Let's see, what if it's zebra (Shimauma), Panda, Sea otter (Rakko) = (SPR)? And what if the mail has the whole name written on it? Not just the abbreviation? If 'zebra, panda and sea otter is written over it, even Mai would get suspicious."_

"_Yeah. I would definitely be suspicious."_

"_I'll explain it. Why the office is named 'SPR'. And it actually makes sense if I add the fact that Naru isn't Japanese, and why he hides it."_

"_Ah!" Ayako exclaimed._

"_Exactly." Takigawa gave an evil smirk. "__**'SOCIETY FOR PARANORMAL RESEARCH'.**__ It is an old paranormal activity investigative organization in England. 'Shibuya Psychic Research' is just a fake name to hide the fact that… the office is actually the Japanese branch of SPR. If Naru's one of the members of the British SPR, then everything would make sense. He doesn't do it for personal reasons but for the office. There's also another thing. I can imagine as to why he uses an alias, and hides himself if he is a member of SPR."_

"_Eh?! Why? Why? Why?! Hey why?!" Mai cried._

"_When Mai called him 'Naru', he said she was calling him without honorific. This would make sense if he was Japanese, but it raises a question."_

"_What?"_

"_Hint: 'SPR' and 'Naru'." Mai thought. But she couldn't come up with anything. _

"_I don't know! What kind of hint was that?" she cried. Takigawa laughed._

"_As I thought. Then hint number two: Tom is a male name, but it's a nickname. What's the original name?"_

"…_Why is it an English pop quiz?"_

"_Just answer it."_

"_Hmm… Thomas?"_

"_Correct. Mike?"_

"_Michael."_

"_Tony?"_

"_Hmm… Anthony!"_

"_Good, Good. Now it's a little harder. Dick?"_

"_Ugh…"_

"_Richard." Ayako answered._

"_Amazing Ayako!" Mai praised her. Takigawa gave another smirk. _

"_Okay. Then— how about Naru?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_If Naru is from England, then he is an English Man. If so, even siblings call each other without honorifics. It's actually natural to do that. So what do people who care about him do, when they want to show affection?"_

"_Is that when they use the nicknames?" Mai asked. John nodded._

"_Exactly. He was called by his nickname that only people who are close to him would use. That is why he said, 'You called me without honorifics.'"_

"_Oh I see. But Naru is…?_

"_Tell her John."_

"… _If it's Noll, which is pronounced as Noru or Naru in Japanese, it's Oliver. Noll is a nickname for Oliver." John explained._

"_Oliver…" Mai repeated._

"_Isn't there one? An important one who needs to hide himself." Mai realized. She was shocked. Takigawa continued. _

"_Isn't that right? __**DAVIS-HAKASE**__? (A/N: Hakase is a professor or a scientist in Japanese.)_

* * *

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

The bell signalling the end of lecture brought Mai back from the past. That memory was fresh in her mind. This had happened a week ago. They had discovered that their Naru was none other than The Great Oliver Davis. It was a shock to all of them. Mai sighed once again, going back again to the same day. After all that was not all that had happened that day. She replayed all what had happened after that again in her mind.

* * *

**Sorry! Another Cliffie! Read and review!**


End file.
